pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steve
test. Steve (LVPoW) 13:21, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :WELCOME. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:38, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :thanks. Steve (LVPoW) 13:44, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::My name's steve -.- 14:30, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::oops... my name isn't steve, but i like being called it. Steve (LVPoW) 15:02, 1 October 2008 (EDT) Awesome userpage I made you one. Brandnew. 08:01, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Mean auron is mean. Brandnew. 08:08, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :srry but, i don't like piplups much. same for mudkips. Steve (LVPoW) 19:00, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Caboose? did you make another account? lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:45, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :the first person to figure it out... once i saw that thing on frv's talk, i wanted to leave once i realized what a bunch of sick twisted minds are on pvx, but i got really bored, so i made this acc and acted like a complete noob as a joke. but the proxies were annoying, which is why i wanted my IP unblocked but caboose perma'd... but GoD, you should tank the siege turtle squads in FA. Steve (LVPoW) 18:56, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Imbagons are sexy... discuss. cuz Steve said so... (LVPoW) ツ 19:59, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :no. ツ cedave 20:15, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Sig version 7.2 ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:11, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Steve is a great man. Anti pvx elitism unite! -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 21:37, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Elitism isn't all bad, but people don't have to be assholes about it. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:47, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::sad fact is there are asshole elitists. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:49, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Yeah! Down with elitism! Let the shitty builds rise up into our archives! Woo go team! —SkaKid ''' 21:51, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::there is a right way and a wrong way to say a build is shitty. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:53, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::"Your build is shitty beyond comprehension, but that's okay, we've all made a bad build one time or another." :3 [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:57, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:58, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm still making bad builds. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:59, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::relax. you're nowhere near tock's level. took me 6 tries b4 i finally tried to use obs mode to get my one great build in. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:00, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::How extremely hypocritical of you, you say down with pvx elitism but you still manage to insult lukejohnson's lack of intelligence by saying you wont argue with him because he's brainless, sounds pretty elitist to me. Also, this wiki is about recording what works, I do agree that there is a right/wrong way to say something doesn't work but it's not going to change. I tried at one point but it's really not worth it. If elitism is what keeps trashy builds from being vetted good, then so be it, the author may not learn anything but at least people visiting the sight wont learn something counter productive.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:52, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Elitism has a tendency to turn new Users away from this site, actually. I try not to let that happen, but at the end of the day, there will probably be a bunch of Users that left because they didn't like how the builds they submitted were put down. Then again, they would probably have to get used to it anyway, so Elitism might actually keep the new/bad players that refuse to change their minds about skill combinations and builds away. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:14, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Who cares? Most of the ones that stay end up turning into lukejohnsons, crossfires, or rask's. I wasn't speaking of new users when I was talking about people learning something counter productive, I was talking about people who just come to grab/look at a build and leave. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 10:12, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Tbh I stayed and I'm not one of them. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:21, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::''most.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 12:49, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Crow is good Yea I know I am, I count as 500 people, so actually I am most. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:52, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::...----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:07, 7 October 2008 (EDT) don't revert, add ^ if someone didn't read the rules, ty :D Soul4hdwn 23:11, 6 October 2008 (EDT) added a note on my BB build ^^ hope you dont mind :) lilondra 12:47, 7 October 2008 (EDT) So which Perma-banned user are you?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 13:09, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :wow you fail.... ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:34, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::He just likes to change his account name. :3 [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:40, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::oops----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:25, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::shadow, you have a habit of calling out ppl, don't you? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 23:23, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Stop commenting On the socker. ~~ 16:20, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :k. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:20, 7 October 2008 (EDT) Beat me to the Move again Build:A/N Anti-Block Spiker And on the Move summary, I was going to write. Even though it's going to get WELL'd, PvX:NAME, which is pretty similar to your summary.--TheHunger 19:05, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :if you haven't realized, read mike's first comment. it's why i beat you. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 19:07, 8 October 2008 (EDT) userbox actually i was under the impression that i could do watever i wanted on my userpage. if Guild of Deals or anyone doesn't want to see it, dont come to my userpage.--[[User:Froggerton|''PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 21:06, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :the only part i think is NPA is the retarded part, i rlly don't give a crap about who commits NPA unless its directed to me, but just saying, i don't think it's allowed. and it's very hard to not go to your userpage, considering your sig directs to it, so ppl are gonna notice ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:08, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::so don't click on mai sig ;)--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 21:13, 10 October 2008 (EDT) :::wut about recent changes? i don't think you're gonna be really inactive. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:14, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::::be that as it may, i honestly could care less what anyone else thinks. the userbox reflects my honest opinon.--[[User:Froggerton|PWN3D!]][[user talk:Froggerton|<>]][[special:contributions/froggerton|FROGGY!]] 21:16, 10 October 2008 (EDT) You're cabose. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 23:22, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Seed of Life You're right, was bout to remove that when I noticed it was gone... lol. ~~ 20:54, 15 October 2008 (EDT)